


blue and yellow and black

by Meredith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feminization, In Public, Jeans, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith/pseuds/Meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their agreement bottles down to this: Stiles makes sure there’s a big enough rip in his jeans and Derek makes sure he’s full enough. Then they meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue and yellow and black

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow... it became a threesome?

It’s Friday and Stiles is enjoying himself already. He’s at some club he doesn’t even remember the name of, there’s music pounding so load it messes with his heartbeat and the lights flicker on and off too fast to pin down what color they are. There are people rubbing up on him and he lets them, lets it turn him on until he’s half hard in his jeans. Someone slides their hand down the rip below his right buttcheek, feeling around. Fingers bumb against the base of the small plug he’s got in his ass and Stiles digs his own hand into his pocket to push a button on the remote and make it speed up.

Hands wrap around his hips and pull him back against hot, solid muscle. A hot crotch is pushed against his ass. The moan Stiles lets out gets lost in the music, but he feels the stranger chuckle against his back.

“Filthy slut,” he yells. He has to yell, the music is too loud. The man who’d been dancing right in front of Stiles startles, turns around. His eyes are wide, but not shocked. He’s assessing the situation. Does he need to step in? Save the day? Help out that hot little piece of ass and demand a blowjob in return? Nothing is free these days.

But Stiles must look like he’s enjoying what the stranger is doing to his ass, because the man before him smirks and makes to turn around again. Stiles’ hand shoots out on its own, he swears. Before he knows what’s happening, he’s pulled the man against his front, is already humping his thigh enthusiastically, the man’s eyes flashing green in a sudden blast of club light. The stranger moves forward to yell in Green Eyes’ ear. There’s a dark scruff on his face that Stiles would love to feel between his asscheeks.

“Want to share this filthy slut?”

Stiles blushes, despite still humping Green Eyes’ thigh and the plug in his ass humming happily, buzzing not only him, but also Stubble’s half hard cock. He’s never been ‘shared’ before. Then again, he’s never let anyone control the remote to his vibrating buttplug, but suddenly Stubble is handing it to Green Eyes, flashing teeth in a wolfish grin.

“Could you hold this for me?”

Stiles doesn’t even get a say. Green Eyes quizzically looks at the device and then pushes a button. Stiles bucks against him, moaning load enough to draw more stares to the three of them, but there are enough people getting steamy on the dancefloor for it to not really matter. Some keep watching them though, since they are apparently, interesting.

Stiles’ eyes fall to Green Eyes’ wrist, to the rainbow of colored bands sitting there. He spots blue and yellow and black. They’re on the same page. It matches Stiles more modest choices of tonight, he’s only wearing those three colors. He knows Stubble is wearing them, too, plus orange and pink.

Green Eyes is playing with the remote, flicking Stiles’ plug on and off, changing the settings and speed at irregular intervals, making Stiles squirm against his thigh and back against Stubble’s crotch alternately. Suddenly there’s nothing to grind back against. He makes a distressed sound and looks behind him. Stubble’s still there, though he’s pulled his crotch from Stiles’ ass. He wants to complain, before he sees where Stubble’s hands are going. They’re zipping open his jeans, pulling down his fly, and Stiles is met with the glorious sight of that meaty dick that’s been grinding against his plugged up ass for the last twenty minutes.

He basically tips forward, into Green Eyes, pushing out his butt, probably looks like a total slut now, if he didn’t already. He’s presenting like a bitch in heat and it’s making him pant like one too, clutching at Green Eyes’ shirt to stay upright.

Stubble drags the head of his dick against the skin of Stiles’ thigh through the tear in his jeans. Just like the tear, he starts at the outer seam and moves all the way to below Stiles’ balls, dragging a sticky stripe of precum on Stiles’ skin. Then he shoves. His cock is hard and big enough that it easily slides underneath Stiles’ balls, making both of them shudder at the sensation, all the way to the front of Stiles’ jeans, head poking at the fabric. Stiles’ ass clenches at the sensation. That has to be the longest dick he’s ever seen, if it’s able to do that.

The setting of his plug is changed again and it’s Stiles’ favorite, three short burst and one long enough to make him arch, before starting over again. He’s distracted by it, almost doesn’t notice when Stubble starts to go.

It’s Green Eyes’ moan that draws his attention. Stiles follows his gaze down to his own crotch, where a wet stain is rapidly spreading. It looks like Stiles is pissing his pants and he almost cums just at the sight. But it’s not his piss, it’s the man behind him who’s pissing Stiles’ pants for him. The three of them watch it spread until it starts to drip, then Green Eyes slots his own crotch against Stiles’ to catch the excess of piss that’s streaming down Stiles’ jeans now. Now they’re sharing warm piss between their rock hard dicks and rubbing off on each other. Over his shoulder Stiles can hear Stubble saying things that he can’t understand because of the noise in the club, but seconds later Green Eyes is kissing him and it doesn’t matter anyway.

The stream has stopped and the piss is already going cold when it starts over, new warmth against Stiles’ dick. He breaks free from the kiss to look down. Green Eyes is pissing now, even though he’s rock hard and Stiles has to learn that, because he can never go when he’s turned on beyond half hard. He can understand what the man behind him is saying now and it makes his eyes roll back.

“…two filthy sluts for the price of one. Must be my lucky night. Look at your dirty pants, slut, did you piss? Did your little cock push it out because you couldn’t hold it anymore? I bet it’s a tiny cock you have, just enough to hold when you piss, just enough to jerk off. Or is it even smaller? Like a clit? Would fit your hot little pussy, that’s for sure. Bet you rub off against people all the time, find someone willing to lend you a thigh to ride, cause that’s the only way you can cum isn’t it? Putting a plug in your sopping cunt and rubbing your clit against something? Or can you get off when someone pisses on your little clit, too? Like now? Can you cum from this slut pissing all over your pussy?”

Thing is, Stiles can. He can cum from someone pissing on him, but he needs… just a little extra push…

“Gonna take the both of you home as my personal pisswhores. Keep you on your knees, warming my dick in your mouth until I have to go and then I’ll piss all over you. I’ll even invite my friends to watch the game and we can’t miss a part of that so they’ll all have to piss on you, too. You’ll be so wet, dripping with piss, riding your plug so hard-”

It’s not sudden when Stiles cums, it’s been building for more than half an hour now, but it feels sudden. He’s moaning, bucking against Jordan as his dick spurts in his pants, ass clenching around his plug. He thinks Jordan’s cumming, too. He almost always does after he pisses his pants. Derek never does, but that’s okay. Stiles will suck the piss off his dick later, like the filthy slut he actually is.


End file.
